


we play our fantasies out in real life ways

by bigpapishownu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpapishownu/pseuds/bigpapishownu
Summary: (hyunwoo)i'm all yourscome and take it
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	we play our fantasies out in real life ways

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this isn't real, like at all, it's all fake an a figment of my imagination
> 
> i honestly don't even know how to explain this. like. my brain just went somewhere else while working on my nobody else series bc i work like that sometimes except this time this idea just wouldn't get out of my head. this was heavily inspired by two kunten fics that i will link in the end notes bc aparently i forgot how to embed a link lmao sorry
> 
> title from _Streets_ by Doja Cat bc if this fic has a sound track it's this song bc it's all i listened to while writing it
> 
> enjoy!

Like most things between them, this starts by accident; both of them keeping each other at arm's length to prevent any misunderstandings between them. But, really, it probably definitely starts because they're both lonely and horny. Both too busy to find someone that would be discreet enough to not accidentally expose them on social media. 

It goes like this:

**(ki)**

_you look good today_

_i mean_

_you're always wearing jeans but those that you're wearing today, wow_

_you can really tell you've been working out a lot more lately. just saying_

**(hyunwoo)**

_thanks ki_

_glad to know all my hard work doesn't go completely unnoticed_

**(ki)**

_oh trust me_

_your work never goes unnoticed_

_especially not by me ;)_

Kihyun doesn't mean to send that winky face, actually groans when he sees the message has been sent. Part of him is glad it's sent, though, because he kind of wants to help build up Hyunwoo's confidence again. He's been going through a bit of a rough patch lately, and has looked kind of down, barely smiling anymore. 

It keeps going though, the small text exchanges even though they spend roughly every waking moment together. He likes looking over at Hyunwoo, to see him smiling and blushing because of him.

**(ki)**

_full homo but_

_your chest looked FANTASTIC in the red velvet suit tonight, you absolutely killed it_

_also thanks for taking those pictures_

_i know i already said it but you definitely helped make me look better than i actually did so thanks again_

**(hyunwoo)**

_thanks ki_

_i just did what i had to do with what i was given_

_you already looked really good on your own, i just took a picture of it_

**(ki)**

_you could be a model, no joke_

_like_

_your arms are fucking fantastic, like you're so strong and your muscles are so well defined. they're beautiful. and god, your face, those lips, the rest of your amazing body..... model material for sure_

**(hyunwoo)**

_yeah? you really think so?_

_you really think i'm on hyungwon's level of handsome?_

**(ki)**

_god yes_

_no offense to hyungwonnie but you're more attractive than he is, in my eyes for sure_

_like you're just so large and in fucking charge it makes me just wanna_

_oh wait_

_shit_

_never mind i shouldn't have gone this far sorry_

**(hyunwoo)**

_no need to apologize_

_i know what you mean_

_at least, i think i do_

**(ki)**

_yeah_

**(hyunwoo)**

_yeah_

They don't text each other for a while after that, too busy with the upcoming comeback to remember. When they do have a free night, however, they get drunk and call it an early night; most of them too tired to function beyond midnight. 

**(hyunwoo)**

_ki_

_ki are you awake right now_

**(ki)**

_yes_

**(hyunwoo)**

_ok_

_i was just wondering something_

**(ki)**

_what is it?_

**(hyunwoo)**

_when you said i was so large and in charge, what did you mean by that?_

_like is it because i'm taller than you and get bossy sometimes? if that's it then, i'm sorry_

_didn't mean to boss you around so much_

**(ki)**

_oh no you don't have to apologize_

_that's not what i meant at all_

_i just- didn't want to make it weird so i didn't elaborate on it more. that's all. i promise_

_no need to apologize when you did nothing wrong_

**(hyunwoo)**

_then what did you mean by it?_

**(ki)**

_i don't want to make things weird_

**(hyunwoo)**

_you won't make things weird i promise_

_trust me_

**(ki)**

_are you sure?_

**(hyunwoo)**

_i'm completely sure, ki_

**(ki)**

_ok_

_well what i meant by you being so large and so in charge is that_

_you're so big you could boss me around any day of the week, any time of the day_

_it makes me just want to touch you. run my hands all over your chest and down your stomach, feel up and down your arms and down your back_

_sometimes when you're just /sitting/ there, i want to reach over and massage your thighs for hours, just to feel your muscles move under my hands_

_sorry if that was too much, i'm still drunk and i don't know what i'm saying_

**(hyunwoo)**

_i'm also still drunk and i don't think that was too much at all_

_can i just say that i wouldn't mind that_

_like_

_you touching me_

_because i wouldn't mind_

**(ki)**

_yeah?_

**(hyunwoo)**

_yeah_

Just like that the dam breaks, opens them up to more conversations like that; about their underlying desire for each other. They become shameless about it, exchanging racier and racier ideas between them - never actually speaking of them out loud, or doing anything beyond that. Neither of them seem to mind, though, content enough to keep this between just the two of them without making it too real. 

**(hyunwoo)**

_ki i wish they would stop putting you in those pants_

**(ki)**

_oh yeah? like what you see too much or what?_

**(hyunwoo)**

_a little too much i think, it's making it difficult to concentrate on what i want to say_

_it makes me just want to grab you and lift you up, make your legs wrap around my waist so i can feel you up properly_

_makes me want to feel your cute little ass in my hands while you kiss me_

_your ass looks really good in those pants. it's making me want to come up and hug you from behind so you can feel how good you look in them right now_

**(ki)**

_you think my ass is cute?_

**(hyunwoo)**

_you have no idea_

_every day is a struggle trying so hard not to just bend you over my lap and spank you raw until you're begging me to stop_

_want to see how cute your cheeks look when they're all red and hot, with my handprints all over them_

_would also like to bend you over the back of the couch, make your legs weak over how hard i'm hitting you. then i could just kneel down behind you to spread you open and have my way with you_

_fuck_

**(ki)**

_yeah?_

_keep going babe_

_i'm not going anywhere_

_tell me all you want to do to me_

**(hyunwoo)**

_fuck ok_

_are you touching_

_yourself i mean_

_because fuck i am_

**(ki)**

_maybe a little bit_

_want to hear more about what you wanna do to me_

**(hyunwoo)**

_ok ok fuck_

_uh_

_after i make a mess of you i want to feel my fingers inside you, want to hear you moaning my name until you're a whimpering mess, begging me go give you more_

_i wouldn't though i'd take my fingers out and kiss your pretty hole, all the way up your back and to your neck_

_let you catch your breath a little bit before i slide in slowly, want to feel you around me so bad you have no idea_

**(ki)**

_want you to cum inside me so bad_

_after you have my ass you won't want to have no one else, no other person will be able to compare i can guarantee you that much_

It starts getting a little out of hand when they start sending pictures. 

**(ki)**

_[image attached]_

_just something to think about_

**(hyunwoo)**

_fucking hell ki_

_wow_

_just_

_i didn't know someone could look that good in a white t-shirt and underwear_

**(ki)**

_it's /your/ shirt_

_still smells like you a little_

_want you to come rip it off me, tell me that i belong more to you than the shirt_

**(hyunwoo)**

_[image attached]_

**(ki)**

_fucking shit hyunwoo_

_like i knew it was big but_

_wow_

**(hyunwoo)**

_yeah?_

_you don't think it was too much?_

**(ki)**

_not at all_

_in fact_

_wait_

_give me a minute_

_[image attached]_

**(hyunwoo)**

_oh yeah_

_if we were alone that ass would be mine_

_marked up and raw_

Things start to escalate a little further when they're in each other's vicinity, shooting racy texts even though they're surrounded by a multitude of people. 

**(ki)**

_you need to close your legs a little_

_shit_

_making me want to go over there and suck your cock, make me choke on it_

Kihyun sets his phone down, pushes it off to the side and sets his attention on Minhyuk. He doesn't pay any attention to Hyunwoo, pretends like he doesn't feel him looking, practically undressing him. 

He can feel his phone vibrate, doesn't pick it up for the rest of the afternoon until he's safe in the confines of his room. 

**(hyunwoo)**

_i'm all yours_

_come and take it_

It all becomes more real than it's ever been when they're alone in the dorm, the other five off to see a movie; plans they made when Kihyun was in the shower, too much noise to say yes, and Hyunwoo was asleep. The fact that they all went out doesn't bother them too much. After all, they don't have to spend every waking moment together. 

So; Hyunwoo's in the living room, watching some old movie that he loves, laughing at everything. Kihyun is busy in the kitchen, looking for all the ingredients he needs to make them dinner. It's nice, hearing Hyunwoo's laughs in the back while he works; makes him day dream about what their lives would be like if it was only the two of them living together. They would have an arrangement, Kihyun thinks, Hyunwoo would drive them everywhere and Kihyun would cook. 

One can dream. 

He's having trouble reaching the salt on top of the fridge, so he calls Hyunwoo for help. 

"Hyunwoo," he calls out, still on his toes trying to reach the top. "Can you come here really quick? I need your help reaching something."

He's about to call out for him again when Hyunwoo appears next to him. 

"What's up?" he asks.

"I need help reaching the salt."

Without another word, Hyunwoo steps behind him, reaching his long arms up and grabbing the salt. He sets it down on the counter behind them, but doesn't make any move to step away. For a second, Kihyun is too self-conscious about Hyunwoo's body behind him, about the way they're basically pressed together. He can feel Hyunwoo's breath coming down on his neck, and it's almost like he's breathing extra hard just to cause inner chaos in Kihyun. 

Well, it works according to plan. 

Before Kihyun's able to think about it too much, he steps back a little further, making sure his back is completely plastered against Hyunwoo's front. Hyunwoo's arms immediately come crashing down on Kihyun's body, wrapping him up in the world's tightest embrace. 

"Hmm," Hyunwoo hums, letting his hands run free all over Kihyun's chest and stomach, stopping right below his belly button. "You feel really nice, Ki, so perfect under my hands. It's like you were made for me to touch you."

Kihyun's breath hitches when Hyunwoo's hands roam a little further down, stopping right before the waistband of his underwear. He teases Kihyun, slipping just the tips of his fingers inside, tapping away at the sensitive skin. He feels hot, heat radiating from both of them, making him feel like he's on fire, Hyunwoo's hands like hot coals on his skin. 

"Your cute little ass feels so good against me."

That's enough to break Kihyun out of his daze, brings him back to reality. 

"Don't be afraid to touch, babe," Kihyun says, breathy, grabbing Hyunwoo's hands and slowly bringing them up to his neck, wrapping them as tight as he can. "I'm all-"

They're interrupted by the other five bursting through the door, laughing at Hyungwon's miserable state. None of the guys notice them, luckily, so they have enough time to step away from each other, tension still thick between them. 

**(ki)**

_i wish they had stayed out a little longer_

_ruined what we had going on_

Hyunwoo doesn't reply, Kihyun doesn't text again.

The tension dissipates, too busy working on their comeback promotions to care. That doesn't mean Kihyun stops thinking about what they had going, doesn't stop thinking about how good it felt to have Hyunwoo's body behind him, hands around his throat. 

He tries texting Hyunwoo a couple of times on their off days, but he never replies, and neither of them bring it up. Things start getting tense between them, and not in the good way. Hyunwoo starts acting distant, sitting as far away from Kihyun as possible. It doesn't take Kihyun long to figure out he's being avoided. Maybe they took things too far that day, making it real was not a good idea after all. It hurts, especially, when they're alone in the dorm and Hyunwoo immediately makes an excuse to go and lock himself in his room; doesn't hang out with Kihyun by himself anymore. 

"Is everything ok?" Changkyun asks him one day, on their way to the grocery store. "You and Hyunwoo seem a little off lately. It's weird."

Kihyun just shrugs. 

"I don't know, I think you should ask him," he replies, pulling up into a parking spot. He doesn't mean it to come out so bitter, but truth is, he's just tired of being avoided for something both of them willingly participated in. 

Neither of them say anything the rest of the way.

It doesn't get any better. Hyunwoo actually goes out of his way to avoid him, stops including him in things they normally do together. Kihyun is pissed, fuck Hyunwoo for acting like he's better than him. 

"It's funny how you're the one that encouraged me at first and now you're acting like a bitch," Kihyun says, one night it's just the two of them; the others had gone to sleep a while ago. "Grow a pair, yeah?”

He doesn't wait for Hyunwoo's reply, just gets up and walks away. Not before Hyunwoo's able to catch up to him, though, grabs his arm with an iron grip. Kihyun tries to shake him off, but Hyunwoo doesn't relent, pulls him in closer instead.

"It was just a game," Hyunwoo says, low, like he doesn't want anyone to hear. "It was never supposed to become real."

Kihyun laughs, mean and spiteful, manages to finally break free from Hyunwoo. 

"Then stop fucking touching me. Go back to avoiding me instead."

And avoid him he does. 

**(ki)**

_i wish you didn't act like you're better than me for wanting something we both started_

Kihyun is drunk, not really caring about what he sends or who he sends it to. He's been carrying this ugly feeling in his chest for weeks now and he's not going to keep holding onto it any longer. So, he sends the text and gets ready for bed; sets his phone on his nightstand and gets under the covers.

**(hyunwoo)**

_you're the one who ruined it_

_you're the one that made it real_

**(ki)**

_oh fuck you_

_you're the one that kept encouraging me even when i said i didn't want to make things weird. you fucking promised me things wouldn't get weird and now look at us you ass_

**(hyunwoo)**

_yeah i said things wouldn't get weird. in /here/ but then you had to go out there and look like that_

_you had to go out there in the kitchen wearing /my/ shirt with those fucking shorts needing my help reaching the goddamn salt because you're too short_

_do you know what that does to me? seeing you wear /my/ clothes?!_

_huh???_

**(ki)**

_well then maybe you should have taken them off me_

_left me standing there, naked_

**(hyunwoo)**

_i /was/ going to but then the other idiots came walking in_

_what was i supposed to do? get you naked anyway and fuck you over the counter?_

_i don't like an audience_

It's funny because Hyunwoo absolutely transforms when he's in front of an audience. But now, now he doesn't want one? 

**(ki)**

_find an excuse not to have one then_

_i can wait_

Kihyun doesn't have to wait long. 

It's date night, anyone that walks in the dorm can tell. 

Changkyun keeps walking out if his room and into Hyungwon's, presumably to ask for fashion advice, Kihyun thinks, because each time he's wearing a different outfit, hair styled a different way. Later, Hyungwon and Hoseok come out to sit in the living room, looking ready for a long night out in the town. They wait for a few minutes until Minhyuk comes out, looking extra dolled up tonight - Kihyun has to whistle. 

They leave, Changkyun and Honey following half an hour later. 

"They swear they're slick," Kihyun laughs, and walks to the kitchen to get started on dinner; Hyunwoo following closely behind him. "At this point, I'll be more surprised if they aren't sleeping with each other already."

They fall into a comfortable silence then, more comfortable than it's been in a long time. It's nice, just being able to work side by side with Hyunwoo without having to worry about saying or doing anything wrong. Dinner is done quickly; they eat standing side by side on the kitchen island, wash the dishes as soon as they're done. 

"Whoever you end up with is going to be so lucky," Hyunwoo muses, leaning against the counter as he watches Kihyun put up the dry dishes. "You're absolutely perfect."

A chill runs up Kihyun's body. 

"Thanks," he says, dries his hands off on his shirt. "I think I can say the same about you too."

Kihyun's about to turn around when he feels Hyunwoo come up behind him. Just like last time, he encircles Kihyun in a tight embrace, almost taking his breath out. Hyunwoo feels him up, delicate touches over his pecs and down his arms, and down to his stomach. Kihyun sighs, relaxes against Hyunwoo's steady presence. 

Hyunwoo steps away suddenly, and Kihyun's afraid he'll run away again, but then he's taking his hand and walking him to his room. The door softly closes behind them, as Hyunwoo turns their attention to the full length mirror next to the closet. 

"Look how pretty," he says, softly caressing Kihyun's cheek. Hyunwoo tugs at Kihyun's shirt, takes it off as soon as he puts his arms up. "You are so perfect, lovely. I know you were made for me to touch you, I just know it."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Hyunwoo doesn't say anything, just leans down and kisses Kihyun's neck as best as he can. Kihyun closes his eyes, lets himself submerge into the moment, loves the feeling of Hyunwoo's plump lips against his neck, against the juncture of his jaw and neck. 

He leads them to the bed, gently pushes Kihyun on the bed, takes his shorts off, admires him for what feels like forever before he takes his underwear off too; admires the way Kihyun's body lifts off the bed and settles back down after with such hunger it makes Kihyun's dick twitch. 

It doesn't take Hyunwoo long to get undressed, pulls off his clothes in swift, practiced moves. 

Kihyun watches him as he walks over to his drawers, bends down to shuffle through the bottom left one. He throws a bottle on the bed, bends down again and throws a small packet next to it. Then he wordlessly kneels in front of Kihyun, slowly spreads his legs and puts them on either of his shoulders. 

"You don't know how much I've waited to have your cute ass in front of my face," Hyunwoo says, mostly to himself, but still loud enough for Kihyun to hear clearly. "God, even your hole is pretty."

Kihyun's voice dies in his throat when Hyunwoo spreads his ass, licks a stripe right in the middle. He tries to scoot away from Hyunwoo - it's been a while since he's done anything, with anyone - because his hole is extra sensitive, but Hyunwoo's grip on his thighs keeps him anchored in place. 

He spreads his ass again, kisses Kihyun's hole delicately. From what Kihyun can tell, Hyunwoo's staring at it like it's a meal after a long day of starving; his eyes are dark as he licks his lips for the millionth time. Hyunwoo kisses his hole one more time before he really goes in, licking and sucking around it like he's done this before. 

Maybe Hyunwoo can read his mind because just as Kihyun's about to reach for his dick, Hyunwoo reaches for it as well. He wraps his hand slowly; it's a little dry and a little rough, but the pressure is simply perfect. Hyunwoo pumps him in time with his licks, makes Kihyun grab the sheets until his knuckles are white. 

"Stop being a fucking tease," Kihyun moans, back arching off the bed. 

To his credit, Hyunwoo obliges. 

He takes the cap off the bottle next to them, slicks up a finger. He circles Kihyun's hole a couple of times before he starts slipping in, first the tip, then up to the first knuckle, letting Kihyun get adjusted. Once he slips in all the way, he wiggles his finger around a little, tries to get familiar with being inside Kihyun like this. 

He hits Kihyun's spot just right, sends shockwaves through his body. 

"Wow, ok," Kihyun says, breathless. His hands are starting to hurt a little with how hard he's gripping the sheets. "Get me ready quick or I'm gonna cum all over your face."

"Impatient," Hyunwoo says, rough. He slips in another finger without warning, pulls back and goes back inside harshly, cutting off any and every quip Kihyun wants to make. "You're lucky I want you so bad or else I would torture you for a lot longer than I am today."

True to his word, Hyunwoo gets Kihyun ready as quickly as he's able to, wants him to get used to the stretch as much as possible. 

"I'm ready," he says, breathless, trying to gather himself as much as he can. "Want you to fill me up."

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at that. 

"I'm assuming you're clean," he says. "Are you sure you don't want me to wear a condom? I mean, I'm clean but I can wear one if it makes you feel better."

"It's been a while since anyone's filled me up good; I miss that."

Hyunwoo doesn't have to be told twice, apparently, because then he's lubing up his cock, stroking himself quickly, hissing at the contact. Kihyun could honestly watch him do that for hours, could watch Hyunwoo stroke himself until he cums all over his stomach. 

Soon, he's lining his cock up to Kihyun's slightly neglected entrance. 

"Are you sure about this?"

Kihyun can only nod, whisper a breathy yes before pulling Hyunwoo closer. Hyunwoo slowly slips in, breathing out harsh at how tight and warm Kihyun feels. Once he's all the way in, Kihyun wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, links his arms around his neck too. 

For the first time, Hyunwoo leans down and kisses Kihyun. 

He starts moving, pulling all the way out before slamming all the way in again, capturing Kihyun's moans in his lips. Hyunwoo finds a rhythm, rough but slow, and passionate; in tune with Kihyun's moans. 

Somewhere in between, Hyunwoo slips a hand in between them, wraps it around Kihyun's cock, pumps him in rhythm with his own thrusts. 

"Come on, baby," Hyunwoo says, seemingly able to tell that Kihyun's getting close. "So beautiful, so pretty.”

And just like that, it's enough to send Kihyun over the edge, spilling hot cum all over Hyunwoo's hand and over his stomach. Pretty soon, Hyunwoo's following him, sinks his teeth hard into Kihyun's shoulder, filling him up with a warm stream. 

They're breathless, panting over each other as they try to come back to. 

"You're so fucking pretty dude," Hyunwoo says, kissing Kihyun as he pulls out. "We should do this again, ok?"

"We definitely should, _dude."_

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest this was just a way for me to practice writing more porn bc i suck at it tbh but i think this came out pretty ok so please let me know what you think.
> 
> my nobody else series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078397
> 
> those two kunten fics i was talking about: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962755 & https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982067
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @bigpapishownu and i'll make sure to follow you back! thanks!


End file.
